Um dia saberemos
by becGrimm
Summary: A amizade deles, a amizade tão bem cultivada e invejada por muitos, começou a se tornar insuficiente para Harry. E aos poucos o moreno percebeu que esse também era o caso de Hermione.


- _Seria muito interessante se você me contasse logo quando pretende pedir a Gina em namoro, Potter._ – disse Hermione sentando ao lado do moreno em uma poltrona do salão comunal.

- _Serve se eu disser 'nunca'_? – perguntou Harry num tom que sempre fazia Hermione esboçar um sorriso.

E ele adorava aquilo. Adorava a maneira da qual a morena recebia as suas ações. Adorava aquele sorriso.

- _Certo, então porque continua fazendo a pobre garota de idiota? _– Hermione perguntou tentando soar indignada.

_- Quem disse que eu estou fazendo a "pobre garota de idiota"? Eu não prometi nada a ela, muito menos dei a entender que assumiria alguma coisa. E não adianta fingir indignação porque se tem alguém se divertindo com tudo isso é você. _– disse Harry sorridente.

Hermione deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

_- Não sou tão insensível quanto você. Devia pelo menos informar isso a Gina antes que ela coloque a culpa em mim. Já estou me cansando dos olhares dela que transcrevem muito bem o que ela esta querendo me dizer a muito tempo: "Sai de perto do meu homem." _– disse Hermione sarcasticamente.

Agora foi a vez de Harry soltar uma gargalhada.

- _Eu não estou brincando Harry, isso está começando a me estressar. _– disse Hermione tentando segurar a risada.

- _Eu vou te dizer o que está te deixando estressada._ – disse Harry retirando as duas pernas de Hermione do chão e colocando em cima das suas fazendo com que a morena ficasse numa posição mais confortável enquanto ele começava a massagear os seus pés. – _Você está estressada porque você esta sentindo a necessidade de falar para Gina se afastar do seu homem, no caso, eu._

Hermione sorriu.

_- Potter me perdoe, mas eu não tinha a mínima ideia de que você era meu homem. E me perdoe novamente por eu ter que te informar que não sou nem um pouco a favor de triângulo amoroso, então... Acho que você terá que escolher entre a bela ruiva ou a maravilhosa morena que vos fala. _– disse Hermione sarcasticamente.

Harry começou a se aproximar perigosamente de Hermione.

_- Eu acho que eu nem preciso responder não é? Você sabe que eu sempre terei preferência pela morena. _– disse Harry agora bem próximo ao rosto de Hermione.

Hermione sorriu levemente enquanto encarava o garoto. A morena não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que se ela pedisse para Harry escolher entre ela ou qualquer outra garota de Hogwarts ele optaria pela sua melhor amiga, pela presença dela, pelos carinhos dela, pelos beijos dela. Entretanto, era evidente e o moreno sabia muito bem que Hermione jamais faria esse pedido.

_- Você não acha que está muito próximo? _– perguntou Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha

_- Dependendo de você podemos ficar mais próximos ainda, quebrar a distância se é que me entende. _– disse Harry com um tom sedutor_._

_- Infelizmente eu não tenho a mínima intensão de traumatizar as crianças que estão conversando tão alegremente nas outras poltronas. – _disse Hermione soando decepcionada.

_- Isso não é novidade para ninguém Granger e eu tenho certeza que eles não irão se importar. _

Harry estava certo. A maneira única como ambos se tratavam não era mais novidade para ninguém. Mas isso não significava que todos os alunos entendiam esse relacionamento singular deles. Muitos acreditavam que era apenas uma amizade forte que eles obtinham e outros não tinham a menor dúvida de que ambos mantinham um relacionamento amoroso. A questão é que nem Harry nem Hermione sabiam definir a sua relação.

Harry gostava de chamar a atenção das garotas, principalmente das que lhe agradavam. Mas chamar a atenção para ele era algo completamente diferente de se envolver. Muitos acreditavam que Gina Weasley e Cho Chang foram as únicas garotas que Harry se envolveu mais seriamente, pois foram as únicas vistas por mais tempo em sua companhia com atitudes "mais que amigáveis".

Hermione, ao contrário do moreno, não gostava de chamar a atenção dos rapazes da maneira que Harry chamava a das moças. Ela sabia que a sua personalidade misteriosa era o suficiente para atrair muitos garotos, dos patéticos aos mais interessantes. Embora Hermione não tivesse a intenção de trocar experiências "mais que amigáveis" com os alunos de Hogwarts, a morena se permitiu trocar tais experiências com dois ou três. Entretanto, como o seu melhor amigo, para ela se envolver com uma pessoa era algo completamente diferente.

Para ambos, o único envolvimento verdadeiro que eles tiveram foram um com o outro. A amizade deles, a amizade invejada por muitos e tão bem cultivada começou a se tornar insuficiente para Harry. E aos poucos o moreno percebeu que esse também era o caso de Hermione. Embora essa situação estivesse bem visível aos seus olhos, eles ainda não tinham a coragem de expressar isso em palavras, preferindo assim demonstrar através de ações. E foi exatamente isso que ambos fizeram.

Aos poucos a troca de carinho entre eles começou a se tornar mais intensa, e, consequentemente, a intimidade também. Foram incontáveis as vezes em que ambos se encontraram em locais bem reservados para saciarem os seus desejos incontroláveis um com o outro. Os desejos que pareciam corroer a pele de ambos de uma maneira tão insuportável que apenas o contato entre os seus lábios poderia amenizar. Entretanto, como se fosse uma droga, os beijos intensos começaram a se tornar insuficientes, fazendo com que ambos necessitassem de mais, muito mais. E foi ai que as coisas começaram a se tornar mais confusas e complicadas.

Harry não via nenhum problema em dormir com uma garota que o interessasse, que ele desejasse pela sua beleza ou por seus outros atrativos, mas no caso de Hermione era diferente. Ela era a sua melhor amiga, o seu porto seguro, a única pessoa que ele não tinha nenhum medo de ser quem realmente era, de mostrar que muitas vezes, por trás do "menino que sobreviveu", existia um rapaz que tinha muitas inseguranças. E se havia uma coisa que mais causava medo ao moreno era perder a amizade da sua melhor amiga, era perder a confiança, a parceria e o amor dela. Ele nunca iria permitir que isso chegasse a acontecer, que o seu desejo pudesse causar uma má impressão em Hermione relacionada a ele. Entretanto, em certa noite, toda essa insegurança de Harry desapareceu quando a morena deixou bem claro em seu olhar que possuía as mesmas intenções de Harry, a intenção de ser ainda mais intima dele, a intenção de tornar a sua amizade ainda mais especial.

Hermione se tornou mulher na cama com Harry, seu melhor amigo, o único em que ela confiava inteiramente e o único que a fez sentir prazeres que ela nunca havia sentido anteriormente. Ela nunca tinha sido tão bem tratada como naquele momento. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão especial na vida de alguém. E foi naquela noite que ambos viram o quanto precisavam um do outro, o quanto necessitavam um do outro, o quanto a amizade deles era verdadeira e singular.

Amizade. A palavra e o sentimento que fazia ambos obterem limites e ao mesmo tempo demonstrarem afeição ilimitada um para com o outro. A palavra e o sentimento que impedia tanto eles de confirmarem um relacionamento amoroso quanto de discordarem de alguém quando diziam que com certeza havia. E era exatamente por isso que eles não cobravam nenhuma confirmação dos sentimentos e nem colocavam limites no comportamento um do outro porque de uma coisa eles tinham certeza: eles se amavam. Eles se amavam mais do que muitos amigos de infância diziam se amar. Eles se amavam mais do que muitos casais diziam se amar. Amavam-se mais do que muitos irmãos diziam se amar. E isso era o suficiente para que tivessem a paciência de deixar o tempo se encarregar de confirmar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, como ele se encarregou de mostrar a necessidade de ambos se tornarem amigos, de se tornarem mais íntimos, de demonstrarem seu amor todos os dias de qualquer forma um para com o outro.

Depois de um bom tempo trocando beijos e caricias ambos começaram a se afastar pela necessidade de respirar. Hermione desviou o seu olhar de Harry e fitou as crianças do primeiro ano olhando para eles timidamente.

_- Será que um dia agente vai poder confirmar para Hogwarts alguma coisa sobre Harry e Hermione? _– perguntou a morena enquanto repousava a sua cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Harry sorriu levemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga.

_- Um dia saberemos Granger, um dia saberemos. _

**FIM**

**Olá queridos leitores! Espero que tenham gostado. E se realmente tiverem gostado, por favor, mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! Até a próxima *-***

.


End file.
